The Triangle
The Triangle is the tenth episode in season five of . Synopsis CSI investigates the death of a armored truck security guard, which appears to be related to a disturbance at a so-called "Bermuda Triangle" of electric activity near the Empire State Building. Plot While a wildly frantic man paces the streets of Midtown in front of the Empire State Building, fretting about "the triangle," Danny calls Lindsay to tell her he's late for work. Suddenly, his cell phone dies. Nearby, a High Eye armored vehicle is stopped. The driver turns to see his partner the back of the vehicle, clearly in distress as sparks fly around him. When the CSIs arrive on the scene, the man, Carl Custer, is dead. His partner, Greg Hufheinz, claims he wanted to help but was forbidden by their company to leave the cabin of the vehicle for any reason. Stella and Mac start working the scene, but while processing, Stella is shocked to look up and find Mac gone. Sid and Hawkes go over Carl's body and determine that he was literally microwaved to death: his internal organs heated up and his pacemaker exploded inside his body. The CSIs learn he died at 4:56pm, the same time the surveillance cameras on the street went out. Lindsay, experiencing pregnancy cravings, goes out for a donut and Danny tracks her down, peppering her with questions that end with a big one: a marriage proposal. Lindsay tells him no. Mac, along with Danny and Hawkes, heads to the Empire State Building to test the levels of microwaves and determines they're within safe levels. Flack calls Mac to tell him that no money was missing from the truck. Mac clears up the mystery of his disappearance from the night before, telling Stella that two FBI agents pulled him aside for questioning about the missing flash drive from the Ann Steele murder case, suspecting him of some involvement. Mac recalls the only person besides Hawkes and himself who handled the drive was property clerk Kevin Cross. Adam finds evidence that a designer lock-disabling device called Satan's Ring was used to disarm the lock. Flack only recalls one bank robber who used the designer lock: Bernie Benton. Flack questions Bernie at his bar, but the ex-con, who is dying of cancer, tells the detective he hasn't resorted to robbery since getting out of jail. Lindsay recovers epithelials from a small pineapple sticker found on Carl's body, but while processing she worries about how the chemicals might affect her baby and asks Stella for advice under the guise of asking for a friend. Danny has finally found the target of the heist: Anderson Savings & Loan. The bank was robbed at 5:01pm, minutes after Carl's death by a man claiming to be Carl. The surveillance footage from the Empire State Building proves useful: on the camera they see the robber climb into a van and lightly hit a pedestrian--the ranting man. Danny and Stella track the man, whose name is Yert, down and learn he reached into the van and pulled off a part of the robber's shirt. Lindsay and Adam recover scent from the shirt and give it to the canine unit, leading them to the locker of Greg Hufheinz's, Carl's partner. Hufheinz tells Mac and Flack that his spare uniform was stolen from the dry cleaners two days ago, and insists he's innocent. The two believe him, and their focus shifts back to what exactly stopped the armored car. Hawkes has the answer: a high tech company in Manhattan called Sanon Research has an advanced prototype portable microwave gun that could have stopped the truck and caused the power interference. Lindsay has discovered the epithelials on the sticker, which she's identified as coming from a tanning parlor, are a familial match to Bernie Benton: they belong to his daughter. The CSIs surmise that Bernie's daughter must have fired the microwave gun while Bernie robbed the bank, but they can't get a name or photo of her. Flack and Stella go back to Bernie, but he won't give up his daughter. When Bernie throws a glass and tries to run, Flack arrests him and they get his cell phone, which shows several texts to a Jamie Sunderland. Hawkes cross checks the name and learns Jamie works in the marketing department at Sanon. Bernie is taken away, but Jamie escapes on a helicopter--with the money. Mac gets called to another crime scene: property clerk Kevin Cross has been found shot dead. The FBI agents watch Mac from their car. Back at the lab, Danny asks Lindsay why she won't marry him and she says it's not the right time. After the two declare their love for each other, they go to tell Mac about the child they're expecting together. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Chris Mulkey as Bernie Benton * Brian Gross as Greg Hufheinz * Anastasia Ganias as Jamie Sunderland * Neil Hopkins as Yert Yawallac * Leith Burke as FBI Agent Johnson * Parisa Fakhri as Uni * Chris Hartl as Newstand Owner * Brian Oblak as FBI Agent Walsh * Shawn Nash as Carl Custer See Also